


Jenn's Migraine

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: Jenn suffers a migraine while Steve is away on RESERVES TRAINING.  She tells no one





	Jenn's Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> I,ve had migraines and they are a pain. But I've never been pregnant with a Migraine

MARCH 5TH  
3:PM  
KAHUKU HIGH SCHOOL

Jenn came out of the school close to her car. Hannah and Monica two of the divas in Glee came out behind her. "Jenn, you must come to the sleepover. All of Glee will be in solidarity for losing at Regionals." Hannah said. 

"I will see. Not feeling all the well." Jenn said. 

"Well I ain't saying this to hurt your feelings, but you are the reason we lost." Hannah said. 

"Well Hannah I will try to schedule my passing out where it won't inconvience you." Jenn said. 

Just then Glenn and Kyle came up, Kyle wrapped his arm around Jenn. "What's going on?" He asked. 

"Nothing. I am heading home. Not feeling good." Jenn said.  
"I'll drive ya. Glenn can drive my car." Kyle said. 

"Sure." Jenn said.   
"Kyle you're coming to the sleepover tomorrow night aren't you?" Hannah asked. 

"I don't know." Kyle said. 

"Well you must come. It's all of Glee." Hannah said. 

"Not all." Jenn murmured. 

"I am gonna take Jenn home. See you guys Monday" Kyle said ushering Jenn towards her car. 

Once in the car Kyle turned to Jenn. "What's going on?" Kyle asked.   
"Migrain. Bad one." Jenn said closing her eyes. 

"Oh Jenn. What can I do?" Kyle asked. 

"Drop me at home. Take my car to your house and just have a good weekend." Jenn said. 

"I could tell Danny." Kyle said. 

"No, he and Grace have a whole father/Daughter weekend planned. Case permitted. I want them to have fun." Jenn said. 

Kyle sighed. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" Kyle asked. 

"Yes. Just go to the GLEE sleepover. See if you can do something about Hannah's atrocious fashion sense." Jenn said earning her a laugh from Kyle. 

 

6:PM  
MCGARRETT/WILLIAMS HOUSE

Jen was laying her bed with an ice pack over head. She knew this headache would be a migraine. Danny came into the house with Grace who was telling him all about her day. "I wonder if Jenn is home." Grace said. 

I didn't see her car Monkey." Danny said. 

"Oh. Is she sad that Uncle Steve isn't here?" Grace asked.   
Steve was on Seal training duty for 2 weeks. He was supposed to be back Sunday night. Danny who was living with Steve and Jenn smirked. Jenn and him had watched some ball games together. Jenn was a lover of baseball. Most of her friends liked Football but she like s Baseball cause of the slowness of it. "I don't know kiddo. Let's go get dinner started ok?" Danny said heading for the kitchen. 

Once in the Kitchen Danny spotted a sticky note on the fridge. "Danny & Grace, I am at a Glee sleepover. See you Sunday Evening, Love Jen. Ps There is home made cookies in fridge for Gracie." Read the note. 

"See there you go. She went to her friends' house." Danny said. 

"That's cool. What's for dinner." Grace asked. 

 

MARCH 6TH  
MCGARRETT/WILLIAMS HOUSE-JEN'S BEDROOM  
8AM

Jenn woke to her phone beeping. Her headache was level 12 at this point. She groaned and looked blurried eyed at her phone. "Hey Girl, I know you're at a sleepover. Wanted to know if you would be willing to go house hunting with me one afternoon after school." The text was from Rachel. 

"Sure. Have you heard what Grace and Danny's plans are?" Jenn asked. 

"Grace said they were going to some fair. Then to the Hotel with Dolphins." Rachel said. 

"Ok. Sounds fun." Jenn said. 

"Well I will let you get back to your friends." Rachel said. 

"Ok. Bye." Jenn said turning her phone down a few bars. She rolled over and tried blocking out the light from her blinds. 

 

MARCH 7TH  
12:pM  
MCGARRETT/WILLIAMS

Danny was coming down the stairs from getting his and Grace's laundry when there was knock on the door. Opening he saw Rachel standing there. "Hey, Here for Grace?" Danny asked. 

"Yes. Anyword from Jenn?" Rachel asked. 'No. I am gonna call her cell phone here in a few minutes." Danny said. "She's probably having fun with her friends." Rachel said. 

"I hope so. She deserves it." Danny said. Grace came running down the stairs. "There's my girl." Rachel said. "Hi Mommy." Grace said hugging her. 

"You got everything Monkey?" Danny asked. 

"Yes Danno. Love you Danno." Grace said. 

""Love you too, Monkey. Be good for your mom." Danny said kissing her cheek. 

'Ok." Grace said running out of the house. 

"When you talk to Jenn, have her call me?" Rachel asked. 

'Sure. It's nice of you to hang out with her." Danny said. 

"She acts so much older than she is." Rachel said. 

"It happens when Dad and Grandpa are working." Danny said. 

"Guess so. See you later." Rachel said leaving. 

Danny shut the door and picked up the laundry basket when his phone rang. " Williams?" He said. 

"Uh this is Kyle, Jenn's friend." Kyle said. 

"Hi Kyle. Everything ok?" Danny asked worried. 

"Listen Jenn is at home with a Migraine." Kyle said. 

Danny stopped sorting clothes when he heard that. "No she's not. She left a note that she was going to a sleepover." Danny said.   
"If you don't believe me go to her room." Kyle said. 

Danny ran up the stairs and opened Jenn's room door. There laid Jenn on her side with a trash can on the floor. "Kyle, I'll have her call you when I wake her up." Danny said hanging up. 

He walked over to Jenn. "I'm awake." She said quietly. 

"How do you feel?" Danny asked. 

"My head is sore. But the worst has passed." Jenn said rolling over only to roll back to throw up. "Or not." Jenn said. 

 

2:pM  
MCGARRETT/WILLIAMS HOUSE

Danny had spent the last 2 hours making sure Jenn had everything she needed. While Jenn was napping with an ice pack over her head Danny went down stairs. He dialed a number "Daniel, She's only been gone a short while." Rachel said teasing. 

"Rach, Remember when you got migraines really bad?" Danny asked. 

"Yes. Those bloody things were bloody painful. Why?" Rachel asked. 

"Cause Jenn has been home since Friday afternoon with one." Danny said. 

'Oh my, poor girl. Anything you want me to bring over?" Rachel asked.   
"She's sleeping now. Me, her and Steve will be having conversations about these things when he gets home this evening." Danny said. 

"Call the ER doctor and see if there is anything she can take. Her being pregnant there probably isn't except for Advil." Rachel said. 

"Why would she lay up there in pain all day yesterday?" Danny asked. 

"Cause you had Grace. She didn't want you to feel obligated to take care of her." Rachel said. 

"She's as stubborn as my Neanderthal Animal of a partner." Danny said sighing. 

Rachel laughed. "You're just as bad." Rachel said. 

"No I am not." Danny said pouting. 

"Yes you are Daniel. When you busted your wrist you wouldn't let my do anything for you." Rachel said. "  
Alright. I better go check on her." Danny said. 

"Danny? The migrain probably came on from everything happening. Steve being away plus the pregnancy." Rachel said. 

"Think me laying with her will help?" Danny asked. 

"Just be with her. Make her see she ain't a burden. I'll text her later and check on her." Rachel said.   
"Ok thanks." Danny said.   
"Talk to you later." Rachel said hanging up. Danny sighed and went back upstairs.

7:PM  
MCGARRETT/WILLIAMS HOUSE

Steve came into the house with his duffle bag. He noticed all the lights off in the living room. He made his way up the stairs. He looked into his and Danny's room only to find it empty. When he opened Jen's door he found Danny laid out on the bed with Jenn curled up beside him her head resting on his shoulder with an ice pack on the side of it. "Damn." Steve said quietly. 

"Keep quiet." Danny said. 

"Sorry. Didn't know you were awake." Steve said quietly. 

"Never really was asleep. Just letting her rest her head on my shoulder." Danny said. 

"How long has she had it?" Steve asked. 

"I just found out about it today. I think she was gone. Her friend Kyle called me this afternoon after Rachel came and got Grace." Danny said. 

"It started Friday before Lunch. I stayed at school til end of the day, but had Kyle drive me home." Jenn said rolling over.   
"Why didn't you let me know you had a Migraine?" Danny asked sitting up. 

"You had Grace. You've been running ragged with Dad being at Reserve Training." Jenn said. 

"Girl you're something." Danny said kissing her head softly. 

Steve leaned over and kissing her head. "I'll make some soup. Is it below a ten?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah. More like 8. But it's ebbing away slowly." Jenn said. 

"Ok. We'll get some soup going and be back up." Steve said rubbing her shoulder. 

Once him and Danny were in the kitchen, Danny turned to him. "How long has she had Migraines?" He asked.   
"Since she was 10. We had her checked but they said it was just the way she is." Steve said. 

"Sucks she couldn't take anything while she's pregnant." Danny said. 

Steve sighed "Yeah." He said. 

After he emptied a can of soup into the pot Steve turned to Danny and smirked. "Thank you for taking care of her." Steve said. 

"Are you kidding. She was easy. She took care of herself. Heck she had dinner for me most nights and made me eat healthy." Danny said. 

Steve leaned in and kissed him. "Should I check how healthy you are?" He asked coyly. 

"Definitely. But first let's get her fed." Danny said causing Steve to smirk,

 

BEDROOM

Jenn rolled over and grabbed her cell phone and turned it on. She saw messages from Kyle and Rachel. She dialed Rachel's phone. "Hey Darling. How are you feeling?" Rachel asked. 

"Head's still hurting. But not as bad." Jenn said. 

"Good. I have a few house listings I would like to go see. Come with?" Rachel asked.   
"Sure. Friday after school?" Jenn asked. 

'Sounds good. Is Steve home?" Rachel asked. 

"Yeah. He got home found Danny asleep on my bed." Jenn said laughing. 

"I found Danny on Grace's bed many a time. He was worried about you." Rachel said. 

"I know. I didn't mean to I don't how to word it. Be sneaky." Jenn said. 

'It's ok Girl. Danny was surprised he didn't detect you in the house." Rachel said. 

"When he did find me he took real good care of me. Wish I knew what to do to return the favor." Jenn said.   
"Oh you do plenty. He loves to take care of people. But you helping with Grace all the time is a big favor to him." Rachel said. 

"Yeah." Jenn said yawning. 

"I'll let you get some more rest. I will talk you in the week." Rachel said. 

"Ok. Talk to you later." Jenn said hanging up. Little did Jenn know she would be a big help to Danny and Grace real soon.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Still have a few more pieces. But please tell me what you would like to see in this series.


End file.
